Madeline's Country Trip
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Madeline is going to visit her cousin, Andre, in the country, but she can only bring one friend, who will she bring? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Letter For Madeline Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Madeline, Madeline is a copyright of Ludwig Bemelmans.**

** A Letter For Madeline Part 1**

** In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines.**

** They left the house at half past nine, in two straight lines, in rain or shine.**

** The smallest one, was Madeline.**

** One summer Saturday morning in the old house, Miss Clavel went outside to get the mail.**

** Miss Clavel took the mail inside where her students were having their morning excerise.**

** "Madeline, a letter came for you in today's mail." Miss Clavel said, handing the letter to Madeline.**

** Madeline took the letter from Miss Clavel and read it silently.**

** "It's a letter from my cousin, Andre," Madeline exclaimed. "but something is not right!"**


	2. A Letter For Madeline Part 2

** A Letter For Madeline Part 2**

** "What is it, Madeline?" Anne asked.**

** Madeline read Andre's letter to her out loud.**

** Madeline: **_**Dear Madeline**_**,**

_**I am inviting you to my house in the country**_**.**

_**Though the downside is**_**, **_**you can only bring one friend with you**_**.**

_**Love you**_**,**

_**Andre**_**.**

** Madeline's eleven classmates could not believe what the letter said.**

** "You are only allowed to bring **_**one**_** friend with you to visit Andre?" Danielle asked Madeline.**

** "That's right, Danielle." Madeline answered.**

** "But, Madeline," Janine asked. "who are you going to pick to go with you to Andre's?"**

** "I don't know, Janine," Madeline answered. "all I know is that I'm leaving next Saturday."**

** "What do you have to do?" Sylvie asked Madeline, leaning on the wall.**

** "Well, I have to..." Madeline began.**

** "Madeline Dear," Mrs. Murphy called from the kitchen. "time to take your brownies out of the oven!"**

** "Wait just a second," Chloe & Nicole asked Madeline in unison. "you are baking brownies for Andre?"**

** Madeline jumped to her feet, "Yes, I am, coming Mrs. Murphy!" she called, making a run for the kitchen.**


	3. A Letter For Madeline Part 3

** A Letter For Madeline Part 3**

** When Madeline entered the kitchen, she saw Monique taking **_**her**_** brownies for Andre out of the oven and placing them on a cooling rack.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MONIQUE?" Madeline asked furiously.**

** "I am just cooling your brownies for you." Monique answered Madeline sweetly.**

** "MORESO BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE MY GUEST FOR VISITING ANDRE!" Madeline yelled at Monique furiously.**

** Madeline ran up to the dormitory to pack her suitcase for her trip to Andre's country home when the telephone rang.**

** Madeline ran to the telephone to answer it.**

** "Hello, it Madeline there," the caller said. "this is Pepito calling."**

** "This is Madeline," Madeline said on her end of the line. "what's going on, Pepito?"**

** "Would you like to come outside to practice for our upcoming soccer game?" Pepito asked Madeline.**

** "Sorry, Pepito, I can't," Madeline said. "I have to get ready for my summer trip to the country."**

** "That's right, you're going to visit Andre," Pepito said to Madeline. "but what's wrong?"**

** "I have a problem." Madeline said to Pepito.**

** "You do, Madeline," Pepito asked. "would you like to tell me what it is?"**

** "I got a letter from Andre this morning," Madeline explained to Pepito. "but in the letter, Andre stated that I was allowed to bring one friend with me and **_**only**_** one friend! And the problem is, I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** know how to choose **_**without**_** hurting anyone's feelings!"**

** "Wait a minute, Madeline," Pepito said. "I know a fair way you can choose **_**without**_** hurting the feelings of the other girls!"**

** "You do, Pepito? What is it?" Madeline asked.**

** "Come outside," Pepito said to Madeline. "and bring the other girls with you."**

** "Okay, Pepito." Madeline said, hanging up the telephone.**

** While Madeline was gathering her eleven classmates, Pepito was drawing a hopscotch board on the ground in the backyard of his house.**

** "Madeline will **_**love**_** this idea!" Pepito laughed mischievously.**

** Madeline and her classmates raced into Pepito's backyard to find Pepito right standing next to the hopscotch board.**


	4. The Hopscotch Competition

** The Hopscotch Competition**

** "What's going on, Pepito?" Sylvie asked feeling confused.**

** "I am going to help Madeline decide who to take," Pepito answered Sylvie. "with a hopscotch competition!"**

** "A hopscotch competition?" Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Lulu, Anne, Ellie, Monique, Janine, and Sylvie all asked Pepito in unison.**

** "That's right," Pepito answered the girls except Madeline. "a hopscotch competition!"**

** "I am sure that I will win it!" Yvette boasted.**

** "We will soon see," Anne said competitively to Yvette. "now let's let the fun begin!"**


	5. The Guest Is Decided

** The Guest Is Decided**

** The hopscotch competition began, Anne was ahead of the other girls by three wins of five games so far.**

** But the games kept excalating until sundown, until at last, Sylvie won.**

** "Yes! Yes! Yes! I won! I get to go with Madeline to visit Andre!" Anne exclaimed.**

** A few days later, Anne & Madeline were packing their suitcases.**

** On Saturday morning, Anne & Madeline boarded the train and they closed the door.**

** And that's all there is, there isn't anymore.**


End file.
